


Should I Stay or Should I Go? | George Weasley

by WillowRose99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, George Weasley first time, George Weasley-centric, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of teasing, teasing on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: A trip to the beach turns into a whole lot more when George walks in on you...Set after the war!
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley & You, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 26





	Should I Stay or Should I Go? | George Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: SMUT! MINORS DNI! Unprotected sex.  
> A/N: This is my first entry into theweasleysredhair writing challenge for her follower celebration! Hope you enjoy, the prompt was “Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash!

Every year, on a day during the summer, the Weasley family would make a trip to the coast, somewhere warm, sunny, sandy and with ocean water that always seemed to sparkle with plenty of beach space to lie out old towels, have small games of Quidditch and relax as a family. 

And after the Second Wizarding War, those beach days became one of the most important events in the Weasley calendar; a day to remember the fortune they had, the lives that still existed and the family they loved. 

Every year since you had become the best friend of the Weasley twins, you had been invited on the trip, dragged along by the ginger haired boys. And now, as you dated George, you were once again on the trip, sitting on the sandy beach outside Shell Cottage, listening to Ginny’s latest quidditch story while George swam in the ocean along with his twin and Bill. 

The sun was shining, the water was warm, and the sand was cool to the touch, and the sound of the waves lapping up against the shore nearly had you falling asleep, content to lie down on your beach towel and close your eyes until it was time to head back inside for dinner. You nearly did fall asleep too, until you saw George striding out of the water, hair drenched against his forehead and pale skin shining in the sunlight as he moved towards you, toned body rippling as he breathed in deep. 

For a moment, you had to remind yourself to close your mouth as it opened in an awed gasp, quickly trying to hide your red cheeks and blatant stares at your boyfriend before anyone else noticed, but Angelina Johnson nudged you on the shoulder with hers and sent you a wide smirk.

“I gotta say, Y/N, we know how to pick em’ when it comes to choosing a boyfriend.” You laughed with her as she turned back to watch Fred come out of the water, not even trying to hide her wanting eyes. 

But for you and George, it was different. You hadn’t slept together yet, hadn’t seen each other naked, had never done more than make out in the storeroom of the shop. To be honest, after six months of dating a man that was respectful, handsome, kind, and hilarious, you knew what you wanted, and that was to be actually share a bed with him, be nude in front of him, and even make love to him like two people in love would. And though secretly George wanted the same thing, the both of you just never found the right moment. 

When he came to meet you on the beach after his swim, he wrapped you in his arms, pressing a kiss to the side of your jaw gently as you leaned against his front, your back pressed up against his chest. He was warm and smelt like salt water and a hint of the rosemary powder he was using earlier in the shop, and before you knew it, you were nearly trying to press closer to him, making it so he held you tighter, could feel the cool water on his skin as it ran down the rivets of his chest. 

This close hold was affecting George too, because soon he was getting hotter, but it wasn’t because of the warm summer sun, but instead due to how you were pressing up against him, your ass touching the front of his swimming trunks. He could feel his dick swelling already, and even though he was embarrassed that he was so needy and wanting you to touch him, he tried to push the thought of you body and your touch out of his head, knowing this was not the time or place for any of that.

“Good swim, Georgie?” You were looking out at the ocean and not looking at him, but you could tell how he was feeling as you moved against him again, hearing him swallow down a small moan in his reply.

“Merlin, Y/N. You gotta stop doing that, sweetheart, everyone can see us!” You laughed sweetly and turned your head to kiss him on the lips gently.   
“I know, I know George. But you can’t come striding out of the water like some god and expect me not to feel some sort of way.” You whined at him as he chuckled into the crook of your neck. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, love.” He moved his large hands up and down your hips, cradling your body in his hands and leaving small kisses against your neck and cheeks before Angelina was calling your name and waving for you to come back to the house with her and Ginny to shower before dinner.

“I should probably go get ready for dinner, I know Fleur was worried about the roast, and it would be nice to freshen up a bit, put on something other than a swimsuit.”   
“Damn, I quite like seeing you in a swimsuit.” You smacked his chest lightly when you turned to face him, and in response he let out a bright laugh, one that made you smile as you looked up at him. “Oh well, guess I’m just going to have to look another time. Now go on, you don’t want to keep Angelina waiting.” He kissed you firmly then, wrapping an arm around your waist and resting his hand on the back of your head, pulling you in as close as he could before you were having to pull away because of Ginny and Angelina’s impatient calling. 

You escaped to one of the spare bedrooms in the beach cottage, shutting the door behind you as you slowly stripped yourself of your wet swimsuit and readying yourself for a nice warm shower, one to wash away the lingering salt water and the last grains of sand. But all the while, you couldn’t forget how George had felt against you, warm, firm, strong and needy as he let out small moans against you ear and held you against him as his dick grew in his shorts.

You couldn’t stop yourself then, couldn’t tell your body to halt when your hand moved up and down your waist slowly, starting to fondle with your nipples gently as you laid back against the bed, another hand running down to slide between the apex of your thighs, gently caressing your fold that were already starting to feel wet from just your thoughts alone. Soon, you were in ecstasy, pressing your fingers against your clit, moving your hips up and down in time with the movements of your fingers, moaning into your pillow and spasming around your fingers as you gently thrust them inside you, making your legs shake and eyes roll back. 

“Y/N? Ginny mentioned you were still up here, so I came to check and see if you were-MERLIN!” You froze at George’s voice, filled with shock and embarrassment as he stared at you, near spread out on the bed before him, until he remembered to cover his eyes. He stood there, a hand over his eyes and mouth opened in surprise as you tried not to turn red with mortification. But then you thought about it, thought about how much you had wanted George to touch you more than he had at the beach, to kiss you like your lives depended on it and like he needed your body to survive, skin against skin, warm air mingling with moans and words of lust. So, you took a leap of faith, and let out a long breath while you stood. 

“George, it’s okay sweetheart. You can look if you want.” You rested your hand on his arm, gentle to the touch and voice coming out in a mere whisper. 

“I…I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, love. I can go if you want.” His voice was shaky and unsure, but he still didn’t remove his hand. You moved your hand to his shoulder then, letting him feel your fingers on his skin, how warm your touch was and how you really didn’t want him to let go. “Darlin, please, you’ve got to let me know…should I stay, or should I go?” George’s voice was firmer, and he was peeking through his fingers to see you while you stood up on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

“Darling I don’t want you to ever go. Touch me, please.” Your last couple of words came out so needy the both of you knew you were on the edge of begging, teetering on the line of taking matters into your own hands and getting yourself off, but before you could utter another word, George had you up against the bedroom wall, hands holding your waist and mouth on yours in a kiss that stole your breath away. 

He sighed into your mouth as soon as it started, putting everything into it as he wound a hand through your hair and pressed you up against him, bare body on one half clothed and still wet from the ocean water. Your tongues were dancing together, trying their best to gain control of the kiss, but in a matter of seconds George had made you a moaning mess, his other hand coming up to fondle your breasts as you whined. 

“Fuck, George.” You pulled away to speak, and his mouth was then on your neck, sucking and nipping your skin as you threw your head back and keened, knees going weak until he quickly picked you up and carried you to the unmade bed, placing you down gently before backing off to remove his swim trunks. He was naked before you then, and neither of you moved for a moment as the two of you looked each other with adoration in your eyes. Then you reached for him, and he took you in his arms with no hesitation. 

George was a careful lover, making sure he was touching all the right places, kissing the spot behind your ears that made you see stars, massage your clit gently until your legs were shaking underneath him, watching as your face contorted into a picture of pleasure and complete ecstasy, something he could watch over and over as you withered underneath him. 

“What do you want me to do, sweetheart? Tell me, let me make you feel good.” His mouth was going lower, sitting just over the apex of your thighs, and even though you could hardly get the words out, you were begging him.

“Please, George, please, I need you there.” He waited, still fondling your breasts, and massaging your nipples between his fingertips.

“Where, darling? I need you to be more specific before I can make you good.” He moved his hand then, and suddenly you felt his fingertips right where you needed him the most, nearly making you shriek before you quickly put a hand over your mouth. 

“FUCK, George please…I want…I want your mouth on me, please Georgie.” You were begging then, looking at him with the widest eyes he had ever seen, hair a mess from tossing and turning underneath him, but he had you quickly out of breath again once he put his mouth to work. Starting off slow, he rolled his tongue over you a few times, letting you get used to the sensation, but then after your fingers wound themselves in his ginger hair, he was on you, slurping and sucking like he would never get to be near you again. You were so wet, you felt as if you were going to explode at any minute, his touch so heavenly you could hardly do anything but just lie there, tugging on his hair and moaning his name loudly, hoping that no one downstairs would hear you. 

George pulled away for a moment, mouth glistening with your juices as he started to gently thrust his fingers into you, already opened slightly with his tongue. 

“Sweetheart, you want to cum on my fingers and mouth, or when I’m in you, with me?” You nodded your head at the second suggestion, and he smiled, left one final lick to your cunt, and then moved so that he was back above you, adjusting himself so he could thrust his hard cock into. 

“Wait!” You stopped him by putting a hand to his chest, surprising not only him but also yourself as you moved to sit up slightly, eyeing his cock. “I want to touch it, want to touch you.” George’s brows lifted in surprise, but he didn’t object to the suggestion, just nodded his head at you, pressed a hot kiss to your mouth and moved so that he was sitting against the headboard of the bed, legs out for you to straddle when you were ready. 

George didn’t need to wait long at all, watching as you swung your legs over his and sat yourself in front of him, cock sticking up between the two of you, red and leaking in a way that you knew would feel nearly too much for the man. You touched it slowly, flicking your thumb across the tip delicately before wrapping your hand around it loosely as George groaned lowly, eyes hooded, and gaze focused right on you. You started to move your hand up and down, pre cum giving a bit of lubrication for you to work with, and as you went faster and your touch got firmer, George reached out to you, holding your waist in one hand as he tried to steady himself, not wanting to let go before he wanted to. 

“Fuck, Y/N, so good darling, you’re doing so well. If you keep going like that I’m not going to last much longer.” You nodded, listening to his desperate words as he started to unconsciously dig his fingers into the skin of your waist and use his mouth to latch onto the skin on your neck, using anything to distract himself from the incredible feeling that you were giving him. 

“You want to cum in me, George, fill me up? Make me yours until I’m dripping with you?” He moaned against your skin lowly, and he was grabbing for you, your hands leaving his cock as he was suddenly lifting you up above him, ready to thrust into from below as long as you were okay.  
You straddled him, waiting for a moment as he spoke.

“You know, we don’t have to go any further, Y/N. I mean, I definitely want to, but I need to make sure you’re okay because I know this was all a bit sudden and neither of us expected this and-.” You cut him off with a slow but passionate kiss, leaning against him slightly. 

“George Weasley, I love you, and I have since we became friends. Now, please, just shut up and fuck me? I’ve been waiting for so long.” George let a feral moan escape in response to your words, and as you sunk down onto him, his grip became even firmer, holding you in place so that you could adjust yourself. You nodded when you were ready, and soon, he was thrusting his hips up into you, meeting you in a up and down rhythm that was making your toes curl and his hair stand up on end. He pulled you into a kiss, not wanting you to be apart from him as he felt your slick walls inside and heard the echoes of your moans float around the room. Neither of you were going to last long, you both knew that as he latched his mouth onto your breasts and you dug your nails further into the skin, leaving small crescent moons that turned red from touch, and neither of you wanted it to end, as you bounced on his cock and tried to suck in some desperate breaths of air.

But soon, you were right on the edge, threatening to teeter over as he moved a finger over your clit and started to play with it again, making your legs shake and eyes clench close while trying to push your incoming orgasm back. 

“George, baby, I’m so close, I can’t last much longer.” He was watching you as his fingers moved against you, and he nodded with a soft smile on his face, pushing your hair out of your eyes with a free hand. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Cum now, I know you want to.” You came as soon as he gave you permission, and he pumped into with a strength that had you near wailing his name, struggling to hold on as he milked your orgasm for everything it could give, letting your juices drip down off him and onto the sheets below. But he also knew that he couldn’t last a second more, and with one last thrust that had you nearly coming off him, he filled you with his cum, pumping into you until he had nothing left and you were leaning against his chest in absolute exhaustion, eyes half closed and hands gripping onto him.   
Neither of you moved for what seemed like hours but was really only a minute or two, and you were both still shaking from the aftershocks of such intense orgasms neither of you wanted to break the silence. You were resting against his chest, his cock still sheathed inside you and dripping your juices when he kissed you slowly and sweetly, smiling into the kiss as if it was his first one ever. 

“And to think we waited a whole six months to do that, what gits we are.” You laughed lightly at his statement and burrowed into him more as he pulled himself from you gently. 

“You know, this is what you get when you tease me on the beach, George Weasley.” 

“You act as if you weren’t the one grinding up against me, Y/N. I’m pretty sure you’re the one to blame for the circumstances we’re now in.” You rolled your eyes fondly at him, kissed his chest before resting again. 

“Doesn’t matter how it happened, George. I’m just glad it did.” 

“Good thing you didn’t tell me to go.”

The beach for you, was a place of happiness, warm and love for those around you. And now, it was one of the fondest memories you had, one that the both of you would cherish for the rest of your existence when you thought back to how it all started. A long day at the beach, needy touches, George walking into your room and finally, coming together in such pleasure you didn’t think you would ever feel it again.


End file.
